


Oct 31 - Good and Evil by Crystal

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley have a discussion on a quaint human holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct 31 - Good and Evil by Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Oct 31 - Good and Evil](viewstory.php?sid=182) by [Crystal](viewuser.php?uid=24)

 

  
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a discussion on a quaint human holiday.  
Categories: [Contests](browse.php?type=categories&catid=10) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 684 Read: 167  
Published: 26 Oct 2005 Updated: 26 Oct 2005

n/a by Crystal

\--------------------

"I understand your point dear, but I simply disagree." A cultured voice said very frankly, angelic blue eyes boring into a pair of sunglasses.

The recipient of the comment shrugged nonchalantly, a demonic grin spreading across his face.

"Well, angel, you may think that good ol' Halloween is a clean safe holiday but _you_ have never been to New Jersey. Or America in general." The dark man commented. "This one time, in Asbury Park, I was taking down drinks in the Stone Pony and I got this drunk guy- you wouldn't _believe_ how plastered he was angel- to go egg this church nearby. Sounds boring, right? But it gets better," The blonde man groaned but the other ignored him, "It turns out the priest had a sudden allergy to eggs." He said in a tone that said this phenomena was anything but random. "So he blew up like a balloon and this guy got sued for every penny. After that his daughter swore to forever seek vengeance against the church. It was a work of art."

Although the speaker had a look of extreme self satisfaction the other looked anything but amused.

"Crowley! Really! Using such... _methods_... That poor girl and her family will never be able to enjoy Halloween again."

"Oh no, I guess my soul will be damned for all eternit- wait, too late. Already has." Crowley said, voice dripping with sarcasm. The other, Aziraphale, put down his cup of hot cider with a sigh.

The two entities were sitting in a park, sipping warm apple cider they had purchased earlier and enjoying the fall color. Both beings loved the fall. Aziraphale loved the rich colors and high energy of the up coming holiday seasons. Crowley loved the post-summer depression and the car accidents resulting in a need to "warm your bones" with a good ale. The two had went for their increasingly common walks, discussing work and every odd thing that crossed their minds.

"I understand the 'angelic innocence' thing but even you have to admit the Halloween is ours." Crowley commented, throwing his styrofoam cup on the ground next to the garbage can. He smirked. Crowley: 1, Earth: 0.

"Halloween is not 'yours!'" Aziraphale exclaimed, placing his cup and then Crowley's, despite protest from the demon, neatly in the trash container. "Halloween is a _children's_ holiday, full of fun, and friendship. And candy. Candy is _not_ evil." Aziraphale said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Crowley snorted. "Like hell it's not evil. You know who created candy? James, you know, Gluttony. Big fellow with the lisp. And he is _definitely_ on our side.? Crowley said, stretching his long arms over his head. "And I have two words for you. Mischief Night."

Aziraphale sighed deeply. "Yes, yes, you _do_ have that, but that isn't Halloween!" he protested.

"Halloween's all about being scared angel. It is so ours."

"But it's being scared in a _good_ way." Aziraphale commented. "It's an.... an adrenaline rush. People wouldn't go to those shrieking houses and awful parties if they didn't want to."

Crowley pondered this for a moment. The two sat in comfortable silence until Crowley lifted his head once more.

"Oh yeah? Well originally Halloween was the day those psycho dead souls flew around possessing people. And those Celts used to burn anyone they thought was taken." Crowley sat back triumphantly. "Beat that angel."

Now it was Aziraphale's turn to think. After a few moments of silence he lifted his head weakly.

"Well it's not like that anymore. It's a good holiday now." The angel said in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry yourself Aziraphale, there's always Thanksgivings argument to look forward to." The demon said charitably. Aziraphale noticeably brightened at this and nodded his head.

"Yes... I suppose you'd have trouble convincing me that one is evil." He said. Crowley laughed.

"I have another two words for you. Indigestion and family."

 

\-------------

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=182>


End file.
